


Sugar Daddy

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: 金主斑×超模谦，dirty talk预警，车速180……
Kudos: 3





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 《糖爹》系列第一部。

※

“Perhaps you're a Sugar Baby and your FWB is a Sugar Daddy willing to please you on all levels.（也许你是个小甜心，而你的床伴是个乐意在各方面讨得你欢心的糖爹。）”

金有谦走完最后一场秀，正准备下班的时候，听到了Eric在他耳边这样讲到。

“You know,your voice is as small as your di*k right now.（你知道吗，你现在的声音小得就像你的老二。）”

而对于回嘴这件事，没有人能够比金有谦更加擅长。

愤怒的白人涨成了一只看起来即将爆炸的番茄，而肇事者却并不在乎，金有谦随手从休息室的沙发上拿起那只崭新的Gucci Ophidia，浅驼色及膝风衣搭配小巧的条纹背包，让他整个人看上去像个懵懂清涩的高中生。

Eric冲他用力地竖了中指，脸上的红最终演变成口中的厥词，和他的口水一起，被狠狠喷出来。

“你他【和谐】妈就该和你那该死的糖爹一起下地狱！你这只靠卖【和谐】屁股为生的金丝雀！”

金有谦握着门把的手一顿，须臾，缓慢回头，天生桃花的眼睛冷冷地盯着他。

周围原本低着头的人们纷纷将目光投注过来，很显然，这场好戏的精彩程度已经远远超出他们的想象。

“嘿，别冲动，哥们儿。”Jane一把拉住正打算上前劝架的Peter，小声道：“奉劝你不要多管闲事，这里可是Noida，有谦的金主是这次环球秀的最大投资商，得罪了他，后果只会比自杀轻那么一点。”

有这种八卦，四面八方的听众自然而然地凑了过来，Peter皱着眉头，有些担忧地看着越来越暴怒的Eric：“那他为什么……”

“本来说好这次的center让Eric来做，但上周突然临时换成了有谦，至于原因……你懂的。”

※

对于工作，金有谦自始至终都秉持着仅求糊口的态度，作为Noida旗下众多模特中唯一的亚裔面孔，遭受排挤和冷嘲热讽是家常便饭，尽管并不见得欧罗巴人种的皮肤就一定比他更白。金有谦用了整整三年的时间，说服了自己在尊严和生存中选择后者，强大的心理素质和窘迫的家庭条件，支撑着他用脸皮筑起了一道坚厚的城墙。

然而这面堪比美队之盾的墙，却在最近，被一根绣花针轻而易举的戳破。

那是一个像针一样纤细的男人。头顶染着五彩缤纷的调色盘，身上穿着闪闪发光的著名奢侈品牌，指尖夹着一根没被点燃的雪茄，眼尾眉梢自带一抹轻红，堕落而妖冶，却拥有一双纯真无暇的眼睛，在金有谦穿着故作镂空的服装从他面前走过时，那双眼睛里，在一瞬间，被填满了璀璨的星星。

这种诡异的违和感像泡了水的棉絮般不断膨胀，以至于金有谦在T台上路过他时，情不自禁地给了他入行以来的第一个笑。

他叫斑斑，是亚洲排行前五十的著名龙头企业——STAR WANG的小少爷，仰仗大哥王嘉尔卓越杰出的业务能力，小少爷得以衣食无忧，娇纵任性，放荡不羁，做一个十成十的纨绔二世祖。

斑斑喜欢金有谦，非常喜欢，喜欢到金有谦才刚下T台，就立刻被送到了斑斑的总统套房里。

“够帅，不错。”

这是斑斑对金有谦说的第一句话

“从现在起，你是我的了。”

这是第二句。

而大量事实足以证明，作为玩具——主人十分心爱的那种，金有谦胜任得十分彻底。

※

黑暗中的兰博基尼低调而张扬，像一团簇拥热烈旺盛的火。斑斑懒散地斜靠在副驾驶座上，指尖那一点猩红，随着他的动作，在半空中划出大半个饱满的圆。

金有谦拽了拽背上的背包，重新迈开长腿，慢慢踱过去。

“过得好吗？”

“不怎么样。”

金有谦将背包随手甩在后排，然后从车尾绕进驾驶座。

猩红被迫从指尖凑到斑斑唇间，一瞬间亮到刺眼，然后随着斑斑逐渐鼓起的肺腔，最终暗淡无光。

金有谦在他靠过来的刹那迅速转头，但那股夹杂着香水味的浓烟，还是不偏不倚地喷在他的脸上。白雾中，他脸上的紫青格外明显。

“啧。”斑斑伸手，按开了车里车外所有的灯，于是，金有谦脸颊和嘴角的淤痕便再也无处可藏。

小少爷眯起眼睛，粗暴地将雪茄蒂砸在地板上：“谁干的？”

“一条疯狗。”金有谦轻轻扯动嘴角，换来钻心得疼。

雪一样白的皮肤被刻印上了别的男人的痕迹，尽管并不暧昧，而斑斑甚至在金有谦身上更加私密的部位盖过章，但一想到自己的所有物被别的垃圾生物触碰，还受了伤，他的大脑就不可控制得烧起一团又一团的怒火。

金有谦牵动面部所有肌肉，扯出一个最不像笑容的笑容：“怎么，玩具坏了，要换新的了吗？”

斑斑挑眉，精致的眉眼流淌出岁月的刻痕，却让他显得更加英气逼人。

“是有这个打算，不过……”

金有谦抿着嘴角，眼睛紧紧盯着他。

“我突然发现，我有点舍不得你。”

车灯熄灭的一瞬间，黑暗将世界吞噬。

冥冥中，两个清冷的灵魂，默契十足地靠在了一起。

※

Eric并没有说错，金有谦的确是只金丝雀，而且，还是一只极其幸运却又极度可悲的金丝雀。

他的主人将他豢养在精致无比的笼子里，投以最好的食料与甘露，拿出大把闲暇时间和他泡在一起，金丝雀在雍容的牢笼中放声高歌，逐渐逐渐，他忘却了原本的一切。

笼外的野雀无不向往艳羡他优越的生活，这成为了他登上顶峰的资本，却也将他牢牢地束缚在顶峰，终生禁锢。而顶峰和天空的距离，就如同0.9循环和1，可以无限接近，但始终无法企及。

然而，最可笑的是，金丝雀爱上了这座牢笼，爱上了他总是若即若离的主人。并且每当他们上过一次床后，这种爱就会堆积得更多一点。

譬如——

此刻，他们在热吻。

周遭的空气被染得又湿又黏，金有谦比斑斑高一点，却又矮那么一点，他被强硬地压在座椅和车门之间的角落里，斑斑单膝跪在副驾驶座上，居高临下地和他接吻，敞篷车减少了很多不必要的束缚，他们在黑暗中不依不饶地纠缠着彼此，热烈又放纵，直到肺腔氧气耗尽，斑斑才仰起下巴，红艳的舌轻轻舔过充血的下唇。

“今天想去哪里？”

金有谦眯着眼睛，将其中的迷恋尽数掩藏。

“哪里都不去。”

斑斑勾起嘴角，金有谦福至心灵，缓缓将手按在他的皮带扣上。

※

他们沉浸在黑暗中，拥抱、亲吻、做爱。

斑斑不喜欢金有谦主动，尤其是在床上。他喜欢看到金有谦在自己的触碰抚摸下，露出只有高潮时才会出现的极致性感的表情，充斥着雾气的漂亮眼睛里满是情欲和眷恋，每当这种时候，斑斑就会觉得将心剖给他也心甘情愿。而他的金丝雀也相当懂事听话，总是乖巧安分地待在他身边，任由他肆意摆布。

但今天似乎有些不大一样。

平时总是过分热情的主人正瘫软在座椅中，他有些焦躁地仰起脑袋，立体感十足的下颚在空气中划出惊为天人的弧度，斑斑急喘了一声，似乎是平稳了心绪，然后，他低下头，双手轻轻按在胯间那颗刚刚不停耸动的脑袋上。

“吃干净。”

金有谦听话得将口中的液体全部吞下。

他的脸正埋在斑斑小腹处，不安分的舌尖上还带着点点白灼，金有谦隔着平整崭新的衬衫，一下又一下地舔着斑斑的肚脐，将那一片衣料弄得又黏又湿。

搭在头顶的手滑下去，捏住了金有谦的后颈。

“这件衣服值你好几年的薪水。”

金有谦没有抬头，用下巴指了指斑斑的钱包，吊着眼角看他。

“需要我赔吗？”

“……小坏蛋。”斑斑拍了拍他的肩膀。

金有谦坐起身，黏黏糊糊地凑过去，于是，他们再一次乱七八糟地吻在了一起，唇在空气被榨干前分开，舌尖却还留恋地在半空中共舞，斑斑眯着眼睛，他觉得自己的手脚越来越疲软，整个人连同心脏，都被身上的金有谦层层包裹起来，而这诡异莫名的窒息感，迫使他手足无措地将金有谦推开了一些。

“我累了。”

难以掩饰的失望和痛苦，出现在了金丝雀潮红艳丽的脸蛋上。

斑斑抬起手，轻轻摸着他的眉毛，指尖毛茸茸的触感彻底取悦了斑斑，他决定对他乖巧懂事的金丝雀进行一些不一样的奖励。

于是，他将半挂在膝弯上的西装裤踢出车外，黑色的高级布料不知落到了旁边哪辆车上，皮带扣砸中玻璃，发出铛——的一声脆响。努力想要夺回主导权的主人粗暴地取下脖子上的领带，手腕翻转，又将它圈在金丝雀的颈项上。斑斑拽着那根领带，将他拽到自己面前。深蓝色的带子在雪白优美的部位勒出一圈可爱的粉红印记，让斑斑忍不住想起大雪漫天万里中孤傲盛放的红梅。

“我累了，不想动。”

金有谦低着头，被颈间的牵绳引着，匍匐在斑斑正上方。

气喘吁吁的主人，主动将腿环在了金丝雀的腰上，做坏的手指从钱包中捏出一沓纸币，胡乱地塞进了金丝雀的内裤里。

“让我爽，这是奖励。”

※

事实证明，在敞篷车里做爱，真的是一件难度系数和羞耻心双双爆表的事情。

金有谦抱着斑斑，近乎膜拜地亲吻着他的每一寸肌肤，他的手在不可抑制地颤抖，曾经梦里梦到过无数次的事，现在真真切切地发生在眼前，被他刻入骨血的主人正慵懒地躺在他怀里，那双盛着星星的眼睛里，多了一只金丝雀的影子。

斑斑很瘦，刻意练过的身材匀称精干，东南亚特有的蜜色皮肤在昏暗中变成了古铜色，落在金有谦眼中，成为致命性感的因素。

“想不想换个工作？”

胸前两点被金有谦轻啄着，斑斑舒服得眯起眼睛，左手夹着雪茄，右手轻轻揉着他脑后的碎发。

金有谦百忙之中抬起头，冲斑斑眨了眨眼睛。

“你不喜欢？”

“唔，有太多人盯着你看。”

尼古丁混合着高级香水的味道，将色情的气息进一步推波助澜。

斑斑搂着金有谦的脖子，凑上前将嘴里的白烟哺给他，金丝雀依然乖巧吞咽，尽管他被呛到几乎无法呼吸，但他却笑得格外甜美，斑斑捏着他的下巴，偷偷湮灭只抽了一口的雪茄。

“不许对其他人这样笑。”

“好。”

乖巧的金丝雀嘟着可爱的嘴巴索吻，仁慈的主人任由他啃噬自己的灵魂。

结实纤细的大腿内侧被种满了深深浅浅的 吻痕，绕是自始至终游刃有余的斑斑也忍不住握紧了座椅旁的安全带，得益于他平素积极的调教训练，他的金丝雀对他的敏感带掌握得一清二楚，唇舌舔吻过的地方仿佛被点起了旺盛的火，丝丝扣扣向那个痒到发疯的地方集中燃烧过去。

金有谦舔着嘴角，抬眼看了看表情变得痴迷的斑斑，似乎是被他的情绪所感染，最终，金有谦低下脑袋，和那个发了大水的小口，亲密的吻在了一起。

“嗯……”

斑斑的声音总是低沉又性感，和金有谦尖亮的奶音形成了格外鲜明的对比，而现在，那磁性的声线中，被揉进了欲望的音调，斑斑在被舌尖刺破的一瞬间，仰着脑袋嘶哑地低吼。

没有比这更有效的催情剂了。

斑斑拍了拍金有谦的头顶，英俊的脸颊泛起不自然的潮红。

“够了，进来。”

※

手指进入第三根的时候，斑斑几乎痛到想要将金有谦一脚踹下车去，但最终，他还是忍住了。难得看到他的金丝雀这么高兴，他想继续延长这一刻的光景。

过分的疼痛削减了情欲，连带前端的性器也变得疲软，斑斑在心里催眠着自己要放松，但紧绷的肌肉注定他一败涂地。

逐渐烦躁的主人再一次将手探向烟盒，他需要分散过于集中在小穴的注意力，尼古丁就是一个不错的选择。然而这一次，手在半途中却被另一只手牢牢握住。

金有谦凑过来，重新趴在他身上：“你要少抽点烟。”

斑斑眉头紧锁，嘴巴一张一合，吐出一连串不干不净的词汇。

他的烟瘾伴随了他很多年，成为了他过去二十余年人生中，唯一的慰藉。他以为他的金丝雀会一直对他逆来顺受，现在看来，已然开始恃宠生骄了。

“滚。”

主人眯着眼睛警告到，金有谦只是担忧得看着他，不退不让，须臾后，讨好又不容拒绝地轻吻着他的嘴角。

“同样都是上瘾，与其对别的东西，不如对我。”

斑斑扬起他高傲的眉毛，收回去拿烟的手，改捏住金有谦的下巴。

“那要看你有没有这个本事。”

※

轻咬着安全套一角的金有谦，就像一个精致到失真的艺术品，他的主人急迫地褪去了他的衣服，内裤里大把的钞票铺满了车内狭窄的空间，他们胡乱地抱着彼此，在纸币做成的地摊上向着顶峰不断攀登。

“嘿，水蜜桃味儿。”金有谦随意地用嘴撕开安全套的包装，舌尖不小心舔到里面的套子，他垂着漂亮的眼睛，纤长的睫毛像两把浓黑稠密的小扇子：“有什么特殊效果吗？”

斑斑皱紧眉头，眼中写满了不耐烦：“我怎么知道，我又不是挨操的那个。”

“well，”金有谦将套子递给他，然后牵着他的手，一起握住了自己已经涨大流泪的性器：“如果你不介意的话，我们可以体验一次水蜜桃味的性爱。”

斑斑的眉头皱得更紧，他的手只停顿了一秒钟，然后就嫌弃地将那只安全套扔出了车窗：“真是有够傻逼的设计。”说完，他用双腿圈住金有谦的腰，交叠的足根一下一下敲着他的尾椎：“进来，直接操我。”

他的主人发了话，短短几个字却色情又热辣，金有谦不再磨蹭，调整好姿势，扶着滚烫的龟头就缓缓埋了进去。

“嗯——”

斑斑被顶的忍不住挺直腰杆，下面的小口想合却合不住，从来只出不进的地方被强行塞进一根巨物，逆天而行的落差感变成了一枚定时炸弹，随时准备在他昏沉的大脑里爆开！

性器还在不断挺进，斑斑双手无助地胡乱抓摸，被一双炽热的手，轻轻放在了一对肩膀上。斑斑搂住那对比自己宽广的肩，攀上去，在那圆润的肩头不轻不重地咬了一口。

“快点。”

混沌中，斑斑感觉到金有谦似乎亲了亲自己的耳垂，但下一秒，他就被拉进了更加混沌汹涌的深渊。

金有谦半跪在座椅上，没出息的主人不停地痉挛着膝盖，两条细长的腿堪堪从他腰间垂落，又被他重新拾起来扛在肩头，下身已经整根没入，斑斑疼得直抽凉气，颤抖着手就想去摸烟盒，但每当他有所动作，金有谦就会整根抽出再狠狠插进去，逼迫主人只能红着眼眶醉心于尖叫，和那诡异的令人头皮发麻的快乐。

※

夜静如水，只有月光柔柔得笼罩着一切。没有人会知道，在地下二层的私人车库里，正上演着惊世骇俗的一幕。

金有谦将斑斑彻底放倒，不停变换着姿势蒙头苦干，他的主人被他操得丢盔弃甲，低沉性感的声音变得沙哑而美妙。

“宝贝……轻一点……”溃不成军的主人甩着总是高傲扬起的脑袋，被汗水打湿的碎发铺满了他的整片额头，斑斑捧着金有谦的脸，被他艳丽沉醉的表情迷得说不出话。

真他妈的帅。

真想就这样被干死。

原来，做爱真的可以让人上瘾啊……

浑身赤裸的金有谦仅有脖子上唯一一条领带，那还是斑斑亲手套上去的，此刻正随着金有谦的动作，在斑斑胸口一上一下得晃动，在雪白的皮肤衬托下，那条深蓝色的领带显得格外扎眼。

他的小甜心正一心一意地伺候着他，斑斑被他翻过身，从后面再一次插进去，这次他插得很深很深，斑斑觉得，那滚烫火热的龟头要是再往前一公分，就会戳破他的肠子，捅进他的五脏六腑。

金有谦的动作越来越快，斑斑只在瞬间就被带进了欲望的巅峰。

“呜……慢点……嗯……”

没出息的主人瑟缩着发出命令，换来的是更加汹涌的对待。暧昧的水声与肉体拍打撞击的声音，在漆黑冷清的地下车库中穿得很远很远。

尖叫声冲破云霄，快乐到达了新的高潮。

射精的瞬间，斑斑高高扬起下巴，后脑抵住了金有谦的肩膀，敏感红润的耳垂被他粗暴地含在嘴里吮吸，熟悉又陌生的失禁感令他忍不住深深沉溺。有种错觉，仿佛此刻金有谦才是一个不折不扣的糖爹，而斑斑，则是被他重金保养的性感小骚货。

他一定要把金有谦藏起来，金屋藏娇。这个男人太过致命，他绝不允许第三个人动歪脑筋。

“Daddy，我让你舒服了吗？”

金有谦趴在斑斑的背上，稍微一动就会带出那蜜穴里吞不下的白浊，他的脸充血艳红，嘴唇像淋过雨的樱桃，他的表情好似一个沉醉于性爱的妖精，说出的话却是个不谙世事的儿童。

“你这个，嗯……坏孩子。”软下去的性器小心翼翼地离开敏感的穴口，吃不下的液体从小穴深处汩汩流出来。

金有谦抱着他，吻着他，将懒得睁眼的斑斑抱到后座，拿出备用毛毯替他盖好，然后转身，开始穿衣服。

“辞职吧，我帮你重新换份工作。”

金有谦提上牛仔裤，边拉拉链边回头看他。

“好。”

“车也换了，你的车太小了，明天就跟我去看新的。”

“好。”

“还有你现在住的公寓，退了，搬来和我一起住。”

“不要。”

斑斑难得被拒绝，习惯让他危险地眯起眼睛，性事后的甜蜜却让他不舍得生气。

“为什么？”

金有谦穿好衬衫，却没有扣扣子，雪白的胸膛从黑色的衣襟中透露出来，令人忍不住向往，何况隐约还有暗红色的暧昧痕迹。

“你和别人睡过的地方，我才不去。”

“啧，过来。”斑斑捂着腰坐起来，冲他挥手，金有谦犹豫了一下，还是跨过前座，跟了过去，斑斑捧着他的脸，不由分说地给了他一记深吻：“能睡在我床上的人类，除我之外，你是第一个。”

“希望不会再有下一个。”

金有谦闭上眼睛，搂住斑斑的腰，加深了这个吻。

※

“Perhaps you're a Sugar Baby and your FWB is a Sugar Daddy willing to please you on all levels.（也许你是个小甜心，而你的床伴是个乐意在各方面讨得你欢心的糖爹。）”

知道金有谦当时心里的回答吗？

“Yes,I am.”

“Yes,he is.”

end.


End file.
